


So Far Away

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [71]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Seven and Janeway across timelines and universes.





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metatxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/gifts).



> Quick cuts and flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash, time travel, and angst, or, Janeway and Seven saving each other across timelines and universes! Mswyrr and Booasaur were awesome betas (especially considering the short notice)! The Voyager Conspiracy's list of J/7 scenes was also really helpful! (I got the idea for this vid like a week and a half before go live and didn’t have enough time to watch the entirety of seasons four through seven). I ended up making the text with the color gradient in GIMP (I did _eventually_ figure out how to create and use a mask in Sony Movie Studio, yay!).


End file.
